fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki Uintā
Tsuki Uintā also known as the Winter Empress, is the guild ace of the Hyakki Yagyō by name. She was born in Arcticus in the Uintā Family, granting her the magic and abilities of the demon clan. Her connection to winter and Arcticus is closer than any other in her family. So close in fact that she is believed to be the current embodiment of winter and Arcticus. Appearance Personality Many people portray Tsuki as a serene, easy-going, kind, and charismatic person who can also be quite ruthless. There are many stories that tell of her horrifically killing her enemies and torturing those who would dare to wrong Itsuki. At the same time, there are just as many stories of her showing mercy to her enemies or rescuing complete strangers. Most of her horrific killings come from when she lived in Arcticus when she would often appear before travelers who were trapped in snowstorms and kill them slowly with her arctic breath or simply lead them astray so they simply die of exposure. Like Itsuki, there some who would describe her as a prankster. This description comes from the many times as a child when she would appear before travelers who were stranded in Arcticus. When she appeared she would be holding what looked like a baby and when this unidentified thing was touched the traveler would be frozen in place instantly. Most of the recent horror stories about her now stem from how aggressive she can be when fighting. Tsuki is described in a different way by those she knows personally like her fellow guild members or Itsuki. This side of her is noted to blend excellently with Itsuki's personality, shown by their close relationship. Almost as if they are different sides of the same coin. Releationships Itsuki Tsuki first met Itsuki when he was at his absolute worse a few days after he escaped the facility. The pain may have been gone, but it left him as an empty husk. As time passed, Tsuki was gifted with seeing Itsuki improve and return to his former self with little help from her. Seeing this slow progress and the experiences they have had together is where her undying loyalty, unending respect and the feeling she has of needing to protect him comes from. Seeing how he recovered from an empty husk to the person he is today has made her the person who knows Itsuki more than anyone else. Although loyal, she isn't blinded by the trust she has for Itsuki. If he does something questionable she will challenge Itsuki and help Itsuki get back on track whatever the cost. Even if it means fighting him with the intention of killing him. She doesn't do this because she is untrusting, but because she doesn't want to see Itsuki waver from the path he is on. Her loyalty for the current Itsuki is undying, but she is untrusting of the Itsuki in the future. Of the man Itsuki could become. She is both very trusting and also always suspicious. A quality that Itsuki wants anyone who serves him to have. Itsuki and Tsuki's relationship isn't simply about how loyal, respectful, and protective she is of Itsuki. They have a very close and unbreakable bound that goes much deeper than that of simple friendship. What that relationship is, however, is up to interpretation. Taiga Gyūki Otohime Dragonborn Kanami Caust Chione Dragonborn History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Winter Magic Winter Magic is a form of Caster Magic and Bloodline Magic that is passed down in Tsuki's family. As a user of Winter Magic, Tsuki's body is constantly drawing in the ambient ethernano into her body an imprinting it with the unbreakable spiritual connection she has with Arcticus and the season of winter. This transforms the drawn in ethernano into what is known as the Soul of Arcticus, which is than merged with Tsuki's magic origin by her subconscious. The merging of these two things allows Tsuki's body and soul to take on the properties of winter in a somewhat similar way as Take Over or the way a Slayer takes on the traits of species they are supposed to slay. The unique physiology that comes of this gives makes Tsuki absolutely immune to anything associated with winter like cold temperatures or pain. Her body is so attuned to cold temperatures that Tsuki is able to consume anything related to the cold, like ice or snow, and use it to empower and heal herself. Even her own cold-based elements, albeit on a small scale. The properties of winter has greatly enhanced her physical abilities to levels beyond that of normal demons. In addition, her body and the air around is always extremely cold. Just touching her lightly is enough to inflict a third degree frostbite and her very breath can cause the temperature of the area around her to drop by 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Fourthly the properties of winter has given Tsuki the ability to survive without food for very long periods. This was a very useful trait to have when she lived in Arcticus because of how scarce food and water was. Lastly, whenever Tsuki feels threatened her body with immediately transform her body into snow or ice, making it impossible to harm Tsuki without a demon-slaying magic or unbelievably high temperatures and only a Heat-based Devil Slayer Magic can kill her. When using this magic Tsuki will combine the properties of winter that compose her body with her magic power before emitting it from her body or summing it from a distance. The properties of winter allows Tsuki to convert her magic power into anything she wishes as long as it has something to do with winter like ice, snow, darkness, etc. The stuff she creates can have a lot of unique abilities like teleportation or absorption depending what Tsuki wants to do with it. *'Arctic Flash:' Arctic Flash is a very simplistic application of Winter Magic that allows Tsuki to instantly freeze people or landscapes with a mental command alone. *'Eternal Winter:' Tsuki channels wintry magic power to her eyes. By establishing eye contact, she is able to attack to the opponent's mind to trap them in an illusion where they see and unending winter wasteland. The illusion is so realistic that it can make the opponent think they are cold, instill the feeling of hopelessness and loneliness in them, and have them feel an overwhelming sense of dread. More often than not, the false sense that they are cold is so strong that the victim will think they are frozen. This makes it very difficult to impossible for them to move in reality because their mind will be working against them. *'Winter Hex:' To use the spell Tsuki channels magic power with the properties of winter to her fingers before converting it into cold energy. The cold energy is infused with the target to create a blue stigma on the surface of the target. Touching the stigma in any way will create a landmine-like explosion of cold energy. Tsuki can also combine this spell with any other spell in arsenal to create stigmas on anything the spell touches. Winter Hex is typically combined with Demon Hail Allegiance because of how Tsuki can use the hail created by Demon Hail Allegiance to litter the entire area with stigmas instantly. *'Wintry Curse:' Tsuki cloaks a body part of a pre-existing element that has produced into wintry magic power. By exploiting the negative side of winter, Tsuki is able to draw the negative emotions around her into the wintry magic power to transform it into wintry curse power of sorts. From here, Tsuki infuses the wintry curse power into the body part or element. When she or the element touches the target the wintry curse power is transferred to the body and is channeled to the brain where it severs the connection between the body's sensors that indicate temperature change and the hypothalamus. Among many other things, the hypothalamus is in charge with keeping the body's temperature in check. When the body is too hot it forces the body to sweat and dilates the blood vessels in the skin to promote heat loss. When the body is too cold the hypothalamus tells the body to shiver to generate heat and it constricts the blood vessels in the skin to save heat. Now, with the hypothalamus unable to receive the body's temperature information from its sensors, the target's body instantly loses its ability to regulate its own temperature. This makes them much more vulnerable to a change in temperature of their body or the environment they are in since their body is no longer has the ability to handle the change and keep the body at its required temperature. The smallest change of temperature can be potentially deadly. *'Breath of the Yuki-Onna:' Tsuki inhales deeply to draw in the ambient ethernano into her mouth while gathering a concentrated mass of magic power. Tsuki imprints the ethernano with the close connection she has with winter and Arcticus to transform it into the Soul of Arcticus. While this is being done Tsuki will give her magic power the properties of winter to transform it into a mass of cold, winds and snow, sleet, hail, and ice. From here, Tsuki will merge the Soul of Arcticus with the elements to increase its power before exhaling to unleash the blizzard from her mouth. When the blizzard reaches the foe the elements will mercilessly slam and slice into the opponent to cause a lot of different types of injuries. For example: cuts, bruises, and broken limbs. If enough magic power was used the blizzard could potentially knock the foe back to inflict even more injuries. The temperature of the blizzard is enough to instantly freeze some opponents or inflict them with a severe frostbite. The Soul of Arcticus has provided the blizzard with the ability to freeze an opponent's very soul or slowly extract the opponent's soul from their body. The number of applications the technique possesses and how quickly she can use it has made it Tsuki's favorite spell. An example of some of its applications are using it to freeze the ground or propel herself through the air. **'Snore of the Yuki-Onna:' Tsuki takes a deep breath in and draws in a large quantity of the ethernano around her. More so than Breath of the Yuki-Onna. Once the ethernano is in her mouth it is imprinted with the spiritual connection she has with winter and Arcticus to transform it into Soul of Arcticus. From here, Tsuki accumulates a lot of wintry magic power in her mouth and converts it into cold vapor. The cold vapor is merged with the Soul of Arcticus before being released as a fine mist that spreads out as it moves forward. For the most part the mist is harmless and only capable of inflicting a first-degree frostbite to its target. However, anyone caught within the mist has a high chance of being put into a state similar to hibernation. This is because the large amount of Soul of Arcticus is capable of taking over the target's mind to induce this state. Even if the spell fails to put its target to sleep the victim will still have traces of the Soul of Arcticus. Tsuki could potentially exploit this to kill them from the inside out. In some cases she can do so without the opponent knowing what's happening before it is too late. *'Cold Front:' Cold Front is an intermediate spell that can be used for both offense and defense. Tsuki exerts a small amount of tiny particles of her magic power from her body. On its way out, Tsuki's body will give it the properties of winter. She will use the newly formed wintry magic power particles to greatly reduce the temperature of the air to below zero. With a forward thrust of both of her arms all the air around her will converge in front of her. This will make any unprepared opponents in the area pull towards her as if there was a black hole in front of her. A small amount of gale-force winds will leak out of the spot of the implosion to propel any nearby opponents away from her. Finally, the rest of the air will surge forward as gale-force freezing winds. The power of the blast of wind is enough to leave a large ditch in its wake and blast through very large buildings. The very low temperature of the air makes the spell even more dangerous depending on how cold Tsuki made the air. *'Winter Hell:' Tsuki cloaks her body in a thick aura of magic power. She uses the magic power to siphon a portion of properties of winter produced naturally by her body into the ambient ethernano for a brief moment in time. The ambient ethernano acquiring these properties will force the environment around her to undergo a dramatic change, allowing Tsuki to turn any environment she is in into a winter wasteland instantly. The new environment can work against opponents in a lot of ways like continuously absorbing their magic power or physically and mentally weakening them. **'Winter Hell: Cursed Blizzard:' Tsuki siphons her magic power embedded with the properties of winter to the ambient ethernano in the atmosphere. This allows her to alter the environment to her wishes to bring forth an exponentially large raging blizzard that contains a lot of magic power. The amount of magic power allows the blizzard to hide Tsuki from all forms of detection. It also Tsuki to teleport to any location inside the blizzard, making this spell and excellent assassination tool. **'Winter Hell: Demonic Intervention:' With Winter Hell active, Tsuki will bring the arctic air under her command through willpower alone. Once under her command she will force a small amount of wintry magic power to briefly surge outward from her body. This will dramatically increase the speed of the wind and redirect the wind away from her if the cold winds are blowing towards her. The sheer power of the wind is enough knock any long to mid-range attack away from her or change the trajectory of close-range attacks so that it misses its target. This spell can be used without Winter Hell active, but Tsuki needs force the temperature of the air to drop, which will cause her to lose precious time. *'Arctic Seas:' Tsuki gathers a large amount of magic power that is enriched with the properties of winter to her feet. She converts the magic power into sub-zero water and lets it pour from her feet. The amount of sub-zero water pouring from her feet is enough to instantly flood the landscape she is in. Those trapped in them flood will be continuously harmed by the dangerously cold temperatures of the water. **'Arctic Sea: Crush:' *'Demon Hail Allegiance:' Tsuki extends her right arm toward the sky with her palm facing the sky. She then fires a sphere of wintry magic power at the sky and causes it to disperse once it is there. Tsuki uses the magic power to create several cumulonimbi clouds that barrage the area below with millions of small pellets of frozen rain. Each hail has a quite a lot of magic power in it. This allows it to decrease the power of all heat-based magics and the mages who use them that are caught in the hailstorm. At the same time, it increases the power of all cold-based magics and the mages that use them that are in the area. In addition, the magic power in the hail allows the hail to deal a lot of damage to any heat-based mage while cold-based mages aren't harmed by it at all and are in fact strengthened by it. *'Nuclear Winter:' *'Fimbulvinter:' Fimbulvinter is among one of Tsuki's most powerful spells. In a nutshell, it allows her to summon an enormous blizzard spanning for hundreds of miles capable of slowing down the time within it and rapidly decaying all life to nothingness. *Frozen Cloud God Disarray Mordor Perception Winter Demon Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' **'Agelessness:' Just recently Tsuki manged to "freeze" her body's aging process indefinitely, allowing her to stay her current age forever. She no longer has a lifespan and has gained an immunity to all diseases and illnesses. This combined with how hard it is to hurt her, let alone kill her can make it seem she is completely immortal. *'Combative Abilities:' Tsuki is the type of fighter who prefers to attack and defend from all angles, proven by how many Winter Hell: Demonic Intervention-type spells she has. This makes straightforward methods of fighting like punching almost obsolete against her. Through her childhood and early adolescence Tsuki's skill with fighting with more traditional methods like close quarters combat was pitiful and laughable. As time passed she slowly became more skilled with the traditional methods fighting and eventually learned and became highly proficient with the Active Psionic Style under Itsuki's tutelage. *'Winter Embodiment:' Tsuki's spiritual connection to winter and Arcticus is especially close. So close in fact that many of her family members refer to her as the embodiment of winter and Arcticus. The best example of this is how her presence alone is enough to change the season to winter in any area she is in. The nature around her will die, days will grow shorter, animals that can hibernate will go into hibernation, frost will cover the ground like a blanket, and many other symptoms of winter will appear. Some people will even feel a lot sadder when she is around. Luckily for those around her Tsuki has full control over her powers, allowing her to chose when to let her presence change the seasons. **'Winter Manipulation:' As the embodiment of winter, Tsuki has full dominance over all the powers and forces of winter. Her willpower is all she needs to control anything associated with into in any way she pleases. Able to mold winter elements into constructs with more detail, durability, and ease than most Molding Magic users. Creating or producing the forces of winter, like ice or darkness, from her body or from a distance. She can also create special forms of winter elements like dry ice. She is capable of producing such forces in very large quantities and allowing them to have tremendous power. Obliterating obstacles with her elements as if she was using Crash. Her control over the forces and powers of winter is great that she claims that she can temporarily take away or grant magic or powers associated with winter like Ice Magic or cryokinesis to or from others. She primarily uses this to negate an opponent's cold or winter-based immunity or empowerment so that she can that she can than harm them with her powers and magic. *'Blood Consumption:' Unbeknownst to most Tsuki possesses the ability to feed on the blood of others much like a vampire. Feeding on blood allows her to heal herself instantly and restore her magic power reserves, making it a lot more efficient than normal food or drinks. However, for some reason Tsuki doesn't make it her main source of nutrition. This may be because she only likes a certain type of blood or the fact that she only likes to drink blood on missions when it is more useful. *'Demon Form:' Tsuki enters her demon form when she extracts the Soul of Arcticus from her magic origin and allows it to take over her body. When she does so her appearance and abilities undergo a dramatic change. The notable changes are how much taller she is in her demon form, how her hair will turn snow white, and the fact that her skin will become ghostly pale as if it hasn't touched sunlight in decades. **'Magical Barrier Particles Manipulation:' **'Winter Curse:' **'False Reality:' False Reality is the second Curse that Tsuki gains upon entering her demon form. It allows her to distort and control an opponent's sense of direction in various ways. Magic Power As the strongest of The Four Great Generals and the Hyakki Yagyō's known guild ace, Tsuki possesses a lot of magic power. In addition to her massive reserves her magic power is very concentrated making her magic power especially designed to be used to cast large and powerful spells. She can quite easily summon and control large blizzards or other winter storms with her magic power to overwhelming her foes and make herself seem larger than life. As stated before in her combative abilities, this larger than life style of fighting is Tsuki's preferred way of fighting instead of fighting in the usual direct manner. Often using spells that can influence the battlefield as a whole to attack and defend from all angles like the Winter Hell: Demonic Intervention so as to make the environment fight for her. Tsuki's magic power is as much a manifestation of winter as Tsuki is. Her magic power is as blue as a glacier and unbelievably cold. Just be releasing a Magical Aura Tsuki is able to have the temperature drop to far below zero. Plants nearby her Magical Aura have been known to not just freeze over, but break, crumble, and eventually die to its very cold temperature, which as a result, makes any form of Plant Magic almost null and void against Tsuki once she releases her Magical Aura. There are even reports that areas with traces of her magic power still present from a fight that took place there will experience shorter days and longer nights for multiple days suggesting that her magic power could be powerful enough to change the very season of the area she is in. The low temperature of her magic power makes the pressure her Magical Aura exerts painful as it can cause the skin of nearby people to dry out, crack, and bleed as if exposed to the chilly air for too long. When Tsuki enters her demon form and her magic power is replaced with curse power the attributes seen in her magic power become much more intense in her curse power. Quotes *"Wherever I go winter will follow." - Tsuki Trivia *Tsuki is based of the yōkai known as a Yuki-onna. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Winter Demon Category:Female Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:Winter Magic User Category:Hyakki Yagyō